a Big bowl of chicken
by moments of silence
Summary: Riley and a big bowl of chicken...what has this world come to!?! NOT FOR B/R SHIPPERS OR RILEY LOVERS


TITLE:A big bowl of chicken  
  
AUTHOR:Gel gel  
  
E-MAIL: xbabyxbuttercupx@aol.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: All the characters are owned by the insanley evil Joss whedon  
  
TIMELINE: s4 thorugh the begining of s5 of Buffy and s1 thourgh the begining of s2 of Angel.  
  
SPOILERS: a lil bit of Shanshu in LA about Angel's Humanity thing.  
  
SUMMARY: Riley and a bowl of chicken.......what has this world come to?  
  
DISTRIBUTION: To all the B/A shippers out there....always believe!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: this fic is the result of being very very very bored and a bit to much of coffee  
  
FEEDBACK: Oh yeah! with nekkid Angel and Spike on top please!  
  
RATING: pg-13 for language  
  
  
  
After having a joyful day fighting demons, Riley went to go surprise Buffy with a big bowl of chicken. He knocked on the door, "Gosh I cant wait to suprise Buffy with this wonderful bowl of chicken!" Riley sniffed the steam that was coming from the bowl of chicken.  
  
The door finaly opened. Buffy was a lil surprised that Riley was at the door holding a bowl of chicken."Uh Riley what are you doing here?"Buffy questioned.  
  
Riley heard laughter in the backround,"I just came here to surprise you thats all,"He held the bowl of chicken up to her face,"and with a bowl of chicken too!" He smiled.  
  
Buffy had a annoyed look on her face,"Umm Riley this *REALLY* isnt a good time." She held the door so Riley couldn't see who was *REALLY* behind the door laughing with the rest of the scoobies.  
  
Riley was bit curios why Buffy was acting that way so he set aside the bowl a chicken and tried looking inside the house, but Buffy kept blocking his view. One time she hit Riley in the face with the door, "Buffy tell me whos in there!" Riley was about to cry.  
  
"How about no!" Buffy quickly grabbed the bowl of chicken and slammed the door in front of Riley's face.  
  
Riley was crying uncontroablly now,"I hate you Buffy summers!,"Riley yelled,"Just wait and see what Im going to do to you!" Riley wiped away a tear and headed back to were he lived. (Athors note: I forgot where Riley lived.....was it in the burnt down sunnydale high?) Riley kept running until his legs couldn't run no more. He finally came to his home and was searching for weapons so that he could kill that Bastard that took his girl away.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the Summers home. The Scoobie gang and LA gang where sitting around in the Living room each person having different conversations with one another,"So uh Angel,"Xander was fiddling with his fingers nervously,"umm how'd you do it?"  
  
Angel had a confused look on his face."Do what?"  
  
"Ya no man" He nudged at Angel's shirt.  
  
Angel still had a confused look on his face "No I don't no Man" He said sarcasticly  
  
While Xander was confusing Angel, Buffy was having her own conversation with Willow,"So uh Buffy, are you happy that well ya no you too can have you no what."  
  
"Have what Will?" Buffy replied  
  
Willow quickly whispered into Buffy's ear. Buffy smiled at what Willow was telling her.  
  
"So are you guys gonna do it?" Willow asked  
  
Buffy had a big grin on her face."Oh yeah."Buffy glanced over Angel who was smiling back at her. She gave Angel a lil wink, he also winked back at her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Riley was running towards Buffy's house with a crossbow in one hand and a gunn on the side of his pocket and stake somewhere hidden somewhere in his G.I joe colthes."Im gonna kill that Bastard!' Riley thought to himself. He was finally at the front of 1630 revello drive.  
  
  
  
Inside The scooby gang and the LA gang where all tired out of playing a few games of twister and strip poker (Mostly all of Xanders idea). Buffy was on the lap of Angel,"I love you," she whispered into his ear,"With all my heart and soul"Buffy slowly sinked into Angel's arm.  
  
"I love you too."He said as he wraped his other arm around her small body protectivly.  
  
The rest of the gang where all now playing charades, whom Anya requested to play. Cordelia was up first. She held up one finger meaning,'one word' The gang responded in unison,"One word" Then Cordelia stood still with one arm up pointing left.  
  
"Its a....umm a....gosh I should know this!" Xander smacked his forehead as he was trying to think.  
  
Dawn quickly jumped up and down in her seat,"Oh I know!" She said triumphtly,"Its a tree!"  
  
Cordelia nodded,"Wow Harris a 15 year knew it and you didnt." Cordelia took a seat next to Gunn.  
  
Xander darted a evil look at her and mouthed,'shut up'.  
  
Dawn went to the middle of the room. She held up 2 fingers. The Gang again responded in unsion,"Two words" They said. Then Dawn held up 1 finger.  
  
"Fist word" Xander said,'ha I got it first!' Xander said to himself.  
  
Dawn quickly got a piece of paper and drew a circle with a bunch of lil holes in it.  
  
"Its moon!" Anya said proudly to herself.  
  
Dawn nodded. Then quickly she started to walk.  
  
"Walk? What does walk have to do with it?" Xander asked.  
  
Anya started to jump up and down excitedly,"Oh I know! Pick me!" Anya raised her hand as she was jumping up and down.  
  
Dawn pointed at Anya.  
  
Anya smiled triumphtly."Moon wa...." Anya was cut short as the front door was kicked opened.  
  
Buffy and Angel whom were busily sleeping heard the comotion and quickly stood to thier feet, both in 'ready to fight motion'.  
  
"Hey I didn't get to finish my answer!" Anya's eyes were mad with rage,'I almost got to go up!' She screamed in her own thought.  
  
Everyone in the room beside, Anya who was pretty much angry, looked towards the door.  
  
"Hi!" Said Riley Finn. He waved his arm.  
  
"Riley what the hell are you doing here!" Buffy yelled at him for messing up her most perfect sleep in the arms of her Angel.  
  
Riley aimed his crossbow towards Angel,"I came to kill that bastard." Riley's Finger was ready to pull the trigger or whatever.  
  
"Hahaha" Xander was laughing for God knows what.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing for Xander!" Rilet questioned as he pointed towards Xander now.  
  
"Well if you dont know you big Wannabe GI Joe Dude, we ate all your chicken!" Xander glanced over Buffy and Angel, they Both nodded. This was the perfect time to get that crossbow out of Riley's hand and kill for what he has caused.  
  
So when Riley was about to pull the crossbow trigger both Buffy and Angel attacked Riley before you could even say"Boo". Angel held up Riley so she could punch him in the face,"This is For Angel" As She punched him in the nose, "This is for Faith" Riley's Nose started to bleed,"And this is for me!" She punched once more so you could hear his nose break. Angel then let Riley drop to the floor.  
  
Riley was trying to wiping away the blood that was coming from his nose. He looked up at Buffy, tears flowing from his eyes,"Why Buffy why!" He got to his feet," Why Him!" He yelled. He pointed at Angel, Whom was trying holding Buffy from killing Riley.  
  
"You wanna know why Riley?" She asked  
  
Riley nodded  
  
"Its because I LOVE Angel, I never loved you and you know it yourself." Buffy said.  
  
Riley knew Buffy was right. He knew she never loved him. Riley walked towards the door. He turned to look at Buffy. Sadly he slumped his shoulders and walked out the door.  
  
"Good Bloody Ridence!" Spike clapped his hands together in joy as Captian cardboard left once and for all.  
  
  
  
Two hours later. Everyone excluding Buffy and Angel,*g* I wonder there doing?, were watching the movie entitled "A walk to Remember".  
  
"Gosh this Movie is So sad!" Anya started to burst into tears. Xander put a comforting hand on her shoulder,"Its ok hunny. After this were watching 'Snoopy!'. He yelled in excitment, then he jumped of the couch and started to do the snoopy dance. Everyone in the room burst into laughter at what Xander Hariss had just done.  
  
"And this my people count as, "Thigns I dont ever wanna see in my life ever again" Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"Amen to that!" Spike and Gunn agreed with Cordelia, as they would never see Xander do the Snoopy Dance ever again.  
  
Anya lowered her head as her Snoopy Dancing Boyfreind was emrassing her to much, but a thought entered her mind. Anya grabbed Xanders arm and whisered something in his ear. Everyone around the room watched silently as Xander and Anya ran of upstairs into one of the rooms.  
  
"Omg! They might be doing it in my room!" Dawn sudenly ran upstairs to see if they were in her room. The sccoby and LA gang could hear a long,'Eww' from Dawn. She started runing downstairs yealling,"ewww,Eww,EWWW!" She was followed by a blanket covered Buffy and a Shirtless Angel. (Now you know what they were doing!)  
  
Everyone in the living room watched as Dawn turned to face her sister and Angel,"Why!" She yelled,"Why in my room!" Dawn stormed back upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Buffy and Angel exchanged looks then they ran out of the house. As you could hear a car driving away.  
  
Back in the living room all whom just saw what had just happened were still in shock, well except for Spike he had a huge grin on his face,'atleast I almost got to see the slayer naked.' he told himself.  
  
Finally Willow snapped out of it,"Who wants some pizza!" She said Cheerfully.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
